James Gordon (Gotham) (Dc Comics)
History Jim Gordon resided in the suburban area of Gotham during his childhood, the son of a successful, although corrupt, district attorney. After his father was killed in a car crash by a drunk driver, he joined the army and become a war hero. After returning to the city in which he had grown up in and becoming engaged to Barbara Kean, Jim joined the Gotham City Police Department as a rookie detective, and partner of the corrupt Harvey Bullock. As his first case, Jim was assigned the murder of two of Gotham’s wealthiest citizens, Thomas and Martha Wayne. He promised their son Bruce he would find their killer. This led him and Bullock to several leads finalizing in the murder of the then suspect, Mario Pepper. Later discovering that Pepper had been framed, Jim went on to interrogate mobster, Fish Mooney. After being held and restrained by Fish Mooney’s men after offending her, he, along with Bullock, were rescued from death by Carmine Falcone, the head of one of the major crime families in Gotham. To return the favor, Jim was assigned the duty of killing Oswald Cobblepot, a former employee of Fish Mooney who snitched to the police in an attempt to push Mooney out and take over her operation. Despite his, Barbara, and Bullock’s lives depending on the murder, Jim faked Cobblepot’s death under the condition that Cobblepot was to never come back to Gotham. While at work one day, he became distracted when he spotted Barbara Kean at GCPD Headquarters. He pursued her as she had recently escaped from Arkham Asylum. However, he was attacked in the alleys. At the same time, Jerome Valeska lead an attack inside GCPD to kill several GCPD officers, including Sarah Essen.1 Captain Nathaniel Barnes soon arrived as the new captain and quickly attempted to turn the department around. He immmediately fired any officers who had histories in illegal dealings while on the job and pulled Jim in close to work with him. He recognized a military background and respected the discipline Jim demonstrated.2 Barnes shared with Jim how on his third tour of Iraq, he found himself in a difficult situation where he had placed a gun in a terrorist's mouth. His intentions were to scare the man but never thought he would shoot him. The next thing he realized, he had blown the man's brains out and was now guilty of murder. Barnes referred to this as his defining moment in realizing how laws separated humans from chaos. Jim soon found himself in a similar situation when serial killer, Eduardo Flamingo, was sent to kill him. After Eduardo killed four fellow officers, Jim finally subdued him and held a gun to his mouth. Remembering Barnes' story, he released Eduardo to other officers to be arrested and charged. However, Eduardo broke free and killed Officer Parks as well. Jim began questioning following the law and regretted his decision to not kill Eduardo when he had the chance.3 Powers and Abilities Category:Dc Comics Characters Category:Gotham Characters